Normal hair can be fine, limp, and lacking in body such that hair does not hold a curl well. Furthermore, hair can lose body and be weakened as a result of chemical treatments, such as coloring and perming. Additionally, hair can be weakened further by other factors such as bleaching from the sun or chlorinated swimming pool water.
The condition and appearance of the hair can be improved by applying a hair styling composition that conditions and helps maintain the human hair in a particular predetermined hair configuration, hair set or hair style. Hair setting and conditioning can be achieved by applying the hair styling composition to the wet hair, fixing the hair by drying and by shaping or combing in order to achieve the desired hair shape or hair style. Similarly, after applying the composition to the hair, the wet hair can be set by using any of a variety of curlers or rollers to mechanically fix the hair in a predetermined configuration before drying. The wet hair can be dried either by ambient air drying, electrical drying, or hot air, (for example blow drying), to set the hair.
The problem encountered in hair styling is the tendency of human hair to return to its natural, or original, shape. For example, hair returns to its natural shape almost immediately if moistened. Similarly, high humidity conditions accelerate the tendency of human hair to return to its natural shape. Therefore, intensive efforts have been directed toward providing a hair set with sufficient holding power to maintain the desired hair shape until the next shampoo.
As indicated by the tendency of hair to return to its original shape, the hair style configuration resulting from setting the hair is reversible. However, the rate at which hair returns to its natural shape is dependent upon the method used to shape or set the hair. One example is a hair set performed with wet hair strands rolled tightly, either in curls around the finger or on curlers, followed by drying the hair and unrolling the curlers after drying. In this case, the release of the hair from the curlers brings about a deformation-causing load which tends to relax the curl. The hair style thus obtained can last for several days, but the hair style will not last if the hair is wetted or exposed to high humidity. In addition, natural forces combined with the weight of the hair will cause the hair to return to its original shape over time.
Investigators have sought to delay the combined action of natural forces and moisture that can cause hair to return to its original or natural shape by applying compositions containing polymers that assist the hair in retaining the desired hair style configuration. When applied to hair from either aqueous or hydroalcoholic solutions, in the form of, for example, gels, mousses or hair sprays, the polymers form a film on the hair upon drying to help maintain the hair in the desired hair style configuration. The polymeric film promotes cohesion and gluing of the individual hair fibers, gives stability to the hair style, and may also act as a moisture barrier. The principal objective of a hair styling composition, therefore, is to coat the styled hair with a polymeric film that provides hair with rigidity, protects the hair style against humidity and wind, retain the hair style, and impart good feel and conditioning to the styled hair.
High concentrations of nonionic, cationic, amphoteric, and anionic holding or fixative polymers have been used in hair styling compositions. However, high concentrations of polymers have disadvantages such as high water solubility, low hydrophobicity, and low substantivity on hair fibers. Therefore, these high polymer concentrations will generate flaking due to easy elimination of the polymer from the hair by combing and brushing. As a result, investigators have continued to search for compounds and compositions that provide the benefits of improved durability, humidity resistance, and feel of the hair, while conditioning the hair and minimizing flaking.
The disadvantages attributed to high concentrations of traditional vinyl and acrylic polymers has led investigators to search for new hair styling polymers or new ways to overcome the disadvantages associated with these polymers. It would be desirable to provide a styling composition that will overcome the disadvantages associated with traditional polymers, that will impart good hair style and a natural feel to the hair, that will retain the hair set, and that will condition the hair.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a hair styling composition, having lower concentrations of hair styling polymers, that impart excellent stiffness and crust signal, while at the same time, minimizing poor curl retention, poor hair feel, and flaking.